Super Bunea World
} |developer = |publisher = |genre = Platformer, Action RPG, Beat-Em Up, Dating Simulator |platforms = |media = V² Disc |image = |released = ??? |ratings = }} Super Bunea World is a game that is primarily a platformer with RPG, Beat-Em-Up, and Dating Simulator elements created for The V² by Toroko. The game features a entirely original world with original characters (save a single cameo by Zellen Harley Quimbleson and a bonus battle with Chain). The game stars a girl named Bunea who is on the run after she stole something, although the player isn't told what this "something" is for the majority of the game. The game revolves around her journey across various worlds, on the run. The player can go through several different routes both in level progression and in the story. The game has been critically acclaimed, creating the successful Super Bunea franchise. A semi-sequel called Super Bunea Mayhem by was created for a Series Swap Day, beginning the Gaiden entries in the series. Gameplay Overview Super Bunea World is a platformer with a emphasis on combat. Bunea can carry around several weapons, swapping through them using the scroll wheel on the controller. Each weapon has a use rate that will slowly go down the more the player uses it, and will shatter when it's use rate is down to zero. The player can preform a double jump by tapping the jump button twice. The player can run and get more distance for their jumps pushing the control stick to build up to running speed. They can also build instant momentum by pressing the dash button. While in the air, the player can press the dash button to preform a air dash. By pressing down, Bunea can use her cloak to float across the air. In underwater sections, Bunea has unlimited time underwater but cannot dash. She can preform various swimming strokes by pressing the dash button instead, allowing her to progress quickly through the water. She can also jump indefinitely under the water. Bunea gains EXP by defeating enemies, which increases up her attack, speed, defense, attractiveness and luck stats. *'Attack' - How much damage Bunea can dish out. *'Speed' - How fast Bunea can be. *'Defense' - How much damage Bunea can take from enemies without the use of a shield weapon. *'Attractiveness' - How well flirting with bosses works. *'Luck' - How often "criticals" to any of these stats occur. World Progression Super Bunea World features eight worlds, each with a different theme and enemies exclusive to that theme. Each of the eight worlds contain multiple levels, although the number of levels can vary from world to world. Bunea needs to make to the Edge of each world, and some worlds have multiple progression paths to get there. The Edge of each world also gives Bunea a heavy amount of EXP for getting there. However, each Edge of the world also contains a boss. Facing Bosses When Bunea reaches the Edge of each of the worlds, she must face off a boss. She is then treated to a dialogue box where she can talk it out with the boss. This gives the player some choices in how they treat bosses; they can either skip straight to the fight or attempt to talk the situation out with the boss. The player can also flirt with each boss. Should the player manage to befriend or romance bosses, they also can get help from them later on and receive gifts from them. The player can romance multiple bosses, although a polygamous relationship is harder to maintain and not all bosses that are charmed by you may be cool with it. Should the player skip straight to the boss fight, they will have to fight against the boss and defeat them. Each boss drops a bunch of EXP as well as a Soul, which the player can collect to liquidize into even more EXP. At the cost of this though, it will become much harder to reason with certain bosses, although this might be the opposite case for some of the other bosses. Controls Plot Main Story: Super Bunea World The game begins with Bunea exiting down some steps as some Edgy Eddies roll after her, but she quickly dashes away. The player can see her shift something into her hood as she does, and the adventure begins as Bunea dashes through the edge, landing in World 1: Chococarrot Charge. From here, the adventure begins. Bunea progresses through the worlds at a breakneck pace, dealing with the bosses in her own way. More details on these encounters can be found in the respective bosses section. Over the course of the game, the player will get hints as to what exactly Bunea stole from the building at the start. These are spoken by the bosses, although what exactly it is never actually spoken until World 7. *Liz Izzard: "Give it back! You can't go home." *Gwenasis: "You stole something very important to the Mistress... but I honestly can't remember what is, or... care, really." *Tikzaku: "You're the girl with the world in her palm, huh?" *Shardene: "You really have no shame being a pretender to get what you want, huh? And for something so big too..." *Vaisha: "Amazing... how the worlds sparkle at night. There used to be more... I guess there's no harm in clearing in the sky." *Anaheim: "A real warrior keeps the world under their feet. Let's see how you fare, considering." *Lydia: "Hey, I don't really know what you stole, I'm just here to make sushi and keep my head low. But... we got rules around here and we gotta keep things in order for the Mistress. I apologize in advance." With World 7, it's a lot more obvious at what they're getting at. *Moona: "Aw... it's so cute that you're carrying around your home world with you... but it's not your's... sorry..." After defeating Snowtato Slushlands and taking care of it's boss, it's time to take on the Exhausted End. Good Ending To get the good ending, generally you need to have made friends with most of the bosses. Although you CAN get the good ending if Lydia and Moona are killed, they will not appear in the ending celebration. Additionally, you can get the good ending if just those two are alive. Another variable to get the good ending is how you deal with the final boss. Killing her will trigger the bad ending, but making friends with her or becoming her girlfriend will trigger the good ending. At the end of the game, the last three levels of the Exhausted End take place in the Museum of the Weird. These levels are a collection of strange artifacts, and those are more detailed in those respective level sections. At the end of the Museum of Weird is the encounter with the Mistress of Weird, the final boss of the game. Should Bunea talk her out of her imperialistic nature, the Mistress of the Weird will free the worlds from her grip, although this development will take years to fully fix the damage she has caused. The Mistress of Weird becomes so distraught over her actions she nearly becomes suicidal, which Bunea has to comfort her out of. After this, the two will become friends, and if they player should pursue it, lovers. The game ends on a happy note, with Bunea finally being able to visit her home planet (along with those she has grown close to), although she states that she now feels the winds of other worlds begging to be explored. Bad Ending Should Bunea fight the Mistress of Weird and defeat her and collect her soul (and if she has collected the rest of the bosses souls), she takes over the Museum of the Weird herself and redubs herself Vulpea, changing her outfit as well. This ends the game on a somewhat sad note, as Vulpea's personality shift causes her to keep the other worlds in their bottles, and even begins to bottle the ones up that the player has been through, becoming her own Mistress of the Weird. Side Story: Super Voidmato World Beginning with the assassination of a Galaxburgian, we first get a glimpse of Voidmato as a sniper on the rooftop of the Museum of the Weird. The alarms go off in the building, with the personal bodyguards being sent off after Voidmato. Voidmato pulls off a Void Grenade and returns to his shabby apartment, although when he gets there a demonic creature named Diablister informs him he has a debt to pay and that he has taken away what Voidmato finds most precious to him. Voidmato stares at the couch and gasps, with Diablister telling him to assassinate the Mistress of the Weird and the bosses of each of the worlds she has conquered, although this is mostly so Voidmato can grab their most prized possessions. Voidmato sets off. Voidmato can only fight the bosses, although not steal their souls, merely just the prized possessions of each boss. The prized possessions are listed in the Boss section, although a recap is listed below: *Liz Izzard - Small mechanical bird named "Clementine" *Gwenasis - Coffee mug shaped like a tiki head *Tikzaku - Eyeball microphone *Shardene - Bucket of tuna fish *Vaisha - Virtusystem 64 *Anaheim - Anaheim's Axe *Togea - Bunea's XXX *Lydia - Sushi-themed sleeping bag *Moona - Moon flowers bonquet *Brakkara - Steel stingray *Mistress of Weird - Rainbow potion After obtaining these prized possessions, Voidmato returns to his apartment, only to learn that Diablister isn't holding up his end of the bargain and taunts Voidmato into going to his home world, a small world hidden from view that is a flaming junkyard. The bosses locate Voidmato and intend to destroy him, but he tells them what his story is and what exactly Diablister is keeping from him. As he explains, he went to Diablister to procure a extra 50 dollars to buy his girlfriend, Roxanne, a gift, that being a stuffed toy of a Oni. He was unable to pay Diablister after the scheduled week, and as such Diablister has been keeping her hostage. The bosses decide to help Voidmato, but only if they all get to punch him, which he agrees to. After arriving at Diablister's Junkyard Junction, Voidmato goes through the levels with the assistance of the nine~ bosses helping him through in their own unique way. Those are listed in the Junkyard Junction level listings. After finally reaching Diablister, Voidmato fights him and defeats him. The junkyard rig is set to explode shortly after defeating Diablister and grabbing Roxanne, the two barely escape the explosion. The two watch as it crumbles in the distance, sharing a kiss. Voidmato offers to take Roxanne on a date to Lydia's sushi resturant, and Roxanne agrees, following Voidmato as he uses a Void Grenade to head to Laser Lake. The story ends on a happy note as the two go on their date at the sushi restaurant. Differences While Voidmato and Bunea's stories go through the same worlds in the same order, Voidmato's story takes place after Bunea's and reflects this. Additionally, Voidmato has a couple of gameplay differences that effects his story. *Voidmato cannot dash, but can walljump. *Voidmato never faces against Dexa-9E due to Dexa-9E being destroyed prior to his story. *Voidmato cannot make friends with the bosses or romance them. *Voidmato has a exclusive world and boss to his story campaign. *Voidmato only has a single ending for his story and is generally more linear. *Voidmato gets less uses out of melee weapons. *Voidmato gets more uses out of ranged weapons. *Voidmato cannot obtain boss souls, but can picked up prized possessions instead. *Voidmato gets Dexo-F4 as his robotic companion instead of Dexa. *Voidmato doesn't have to do Scrape Goat's side quest as Scrape Goat's family will be already be found by Bunea earlier. He can skip fighting Shardene if he goes the alternate route though. *Voidmato doesn't have to upgrade Dexo-F4, relegating the alternate level in Virtupine pointless. *Mint Tezuka does not appear in Snowtato Slushlands. *Voidmato does not receive bonuses from Scraper Goat. Characters Playable |- |style="background: "| Voidmato | ---- Unlocked after completing the game once. ---- Voidmato is a odd character who is unlocked after the game is completed. He cannot romance characters, as his nature inclination to violence permits him from that. He is a assassin by trade and was sent by a mysterious organization to take out the bosses of the game, although unlike Bunea he does not take their souls but rather prized possessions. He is specialized with guns. |- |style="background: "| Vulpea |Not a real seperate character in the traditional sense, but Bunea will become Vulpea upon completing the bad ending. Vulpea has the same stats the player had at the end of the game, all that changes is the costume. |} NPCS Items Weapons |- |style="background: "| Cool Dude Shield |The Cool Dude Shield will defend you righteously against low-level harm, but once it gets hit 30 times, it's out of here, dude! |- |style="background: "| Kitty Mace |This Kitty Mace packs a wallop despite it's cutesy look. Not very sneaky considering the bells, but those are the first to fall off anyway. |- |style="background: "| Klingtoid |The Klingtoid can be thrown out and used to attach to a foe and drain the health from them and replenish Bunea's health. Only one can be sent out at a time. |- |style="background: "| Galaxy Blade |Galaxy Blade can be used like a sword and used in tandem with dashes for dash attacks. It looks pretty cool with it's twisted blade, but it kind of shatters pretty quickly. |- |style="background: "| Chocodice |Chocodice aren't the traditional kind of weapon. Bunea must roll these and whatever the dice add up unleashes a different kind of attack. |- |style="background: "| The Lancer |The Lancer is a laser gun that can fire off 160 bullets. Holding it is said to decrease your luck, cursed by the past user. |- |style="background: "| Fireworker Arm Cannon |A arm cannon that attaches to the hand, able to shoot off dizzing shots of various fireworks. Not a totally effective weapon, but fun! |- |style="background: "| Chocowand |The Chocowand is a pretty basic wand that has the styling of a Chocofruit. It can summon stars from the tip of the wand and blast them at a short range before fading into star dust. |- |style="background: "| Cyber Homey 2000 |The Cyber Homey 2000 is last year's top killing machine, able to shoot ring shaped projectiles at any foe that crossed it's path. It's not latest and greatest but it'll get you through. |- |style="background: "| Swamp Gas Aura Shield |The Swamp Gas Aura Shield has it all! A green aura. A 360 full body shield. All the shades of green you could want. The only drawback is that you'll smell like swamp gas for a bit. |- |style="background: "| Wizaraxe |Wizaraxe can be used to cut down enemies to size through melee attacks, increasing the speed and attack of the user immensely. However, defense and luck are cut down a bit when using this axe. |- |style="background: "| Gumball Mace |The gumballs inside the mace rattle inside with every swing, and when the glass breaks, you get a tasty treat afterwards. |- |style="background: "| Basic Bombs |Bombs are a bit of a strange weapon, as they can only be thrown and carry no status buffs or debuffs. When they explode three seconds later or after Bunea detonates them, they can do up to 20 damage! |- |style="background: "| Fire Bombs |Fire Bombs are a flaming version of normal bombs that explode in a fiery burst, setting everything on fire afterwards. |- |style="background: "| Ice Bombs |Ice Bombs are a icy version of normal bombs that explode in a snowy burst, freezing everything in it's vicinity. |- |style="background: "| Thunder Bombs |Thunder Bombs are a electrifying version of normal bombs that explode in a zapping pulse, shocking everything in it's vicinity. |- |style="background: "| Vaporwave Bomb |The Vaporwave Bomb is a special kind of bomb that explodes in a much smaller vicinity but has higher damage output. It also has less uses. |- |style="background: "| Chocobomb |The Chocobomb is a special kind of bomb that explodes in a much larger vicinity but has lower damage output. It also has more uses. |- |style="background: "| Peanut Boy Guitar |The Peanut Boy Guitar isn't really much of a weapon but it does pack a wallop. It breaks super fast, so be wary when you utilize this nutty boy. |- |style="background: "| Apple Ripe Blade |The Apple Ripe Blade is a blade themed after apples, and is kind of just a standard weapon until it breaks, in which it leaves a seed. This seed is planted whereever it broke, and after 15 real time minutes, will sprout into a new Apple Ripe Blade. This isn't especially useful but if you're replaying a stage, chances are that it will be waiting for you to grab. |- |style="background: "| Cosmic Nova |The Cosmic Nova is a one-time use weapon that clears the entire screen of enemies, obstacles, and creates cosmic platforms to bridge gaps. It's exceptionally rare. |- |style="background: "| Bego Bricks |Bego Bricks are trap items that can be set for enemies to run across for serious damage. Be sure not to step over your own trap or you'll get hurt too. |- |style="background: "| Solar Radiation Aura Shield |The Solar Radiation Aura Shield will probably kill you. It's dangerous as !$%@ to use and doesn't take a lot damage before it fades away. That being said, nobody will come close to touching you ever again with this on. |- |style="background: "| Fairy Battle Axe |The Fairy Battle Axe is a huge axe that was blessed by several fairies, enchanting it with a light weight that allows Bunea to swing it with ease. |- |style="background: "| Crystal Club |The Crystal Club was forged by the Carbunkli Company, and while its crystals aren't the strongest part of the club, they are the sharpest part of it. |- |style="background: "| Gamegal Piano |The Gamegal Piano was recalled after it reportedly created hearing loss in the young girls who used the peripheral. Reports were not exaggerated, using it's sonic-based sound attacks, you can cut through several opponents very quickly. |- |style="background: "| Gamegal Riot Shield |The Gamegal Riot Shield was used in the launch craze at video game shops, to hold back... "rowdier" costumers. It has since been retired from use, but it's perfect for large crowds. |- |style="background: "| Captain Timely's Shield |The Captain Timely shield is able to reflect projectiles and attack as a melee weapon. It was the iconic weapon of a captain that came to save the day at just the right time. |- |style="background: "| Flesh Mace |This disgusting flesh chunk is attached to a stick, and it works well enough as a mace, with the hard metal prodding out of it. It's crude, but it'll have to do! |- |style="background: "| Succubus Talons |The forearm from a female demon that never returned to her arm. It can be shot off like a projectile and used to dig into enemies. Can also be used as a melee weapon, clawing at enemies. |- |style="background: "| Dark Shard Hatchet |A hatchet created from the shard of a mysterious dark artifact. When swung, Bunea gains a dark glow around her that makes her invincible to projectiles. |- |style="background: "| Slithering Flames |Slithering Flames is quite the blade, hard to even hold with the nicks across the sword and the fact two separate flames curl around the flames. As such, it will hurt Bunea a single unit every time she swings it. That said, it's attack power is legendary, and it's speed is lightning fast. |- |style="background: "| Prince Rupert's Drop |A odd weapon that can held like a club, also it can be charged to be thrown like a projectile. It's incredibly hard and withstand a ton of use. |- |style="background: "| Barrier Stick |A odd weapon that is held like a melee weapon, which, when swung, doesn't actually do any damage to any opponents, but rather keeps them inside of a barrier that protects you from their attacks. You can attack their barrier with other weapons and then when it pops, all the damage coalesces into a single powerful attack. |- |style="background: "| Ultra Rifle |The Ultra Rifle blows gigantic bullets out from barrel, although it's range as a ranged weapon is rather limited. It also has a explosive kick to it's projectiles. |- |style="background: "| Golden Bunny Sword |The Golden Bunny Sword is crafted from a utterly useless material called gold, which isn't that great and definitely would break into it's usage if it wasn't charmed with magic. This blessed sword gives Bunea a slightly higher hop. |- |style="background: "| Obsidian Knife |Just a knife with a obsidian blade that has a pretty high attack and luck stat, with some hits to defense and speed. No additional effects. |- |style="background: "| Snakehide Shield |The Snakehide Shield acts as a shield and as a cloak, masking you into the background, allowing you to become invisible to enemies as they pass by you. If spotted prior to disappearing, the shield's effects will not work, but will still protect you from harm. |- |colspan=2|'100% Heart Level Weapons' |- |style="background: "| The Lizard |A reskinned Lancer that was a gift from Liz Izzard should you romance her and maintain your relationship for a long time. It fires off a triple spread of bullets. |- |style="background: "| Oasis Cannon |A reskinned verion of the Ultra Rifle obtained by romancing Gwenasis and keeping up the relationship up for a while. While it's nerfed in comparsion to it's counterpart, the Ultra Rifle is a late game weapon and the fact a comparable power can be gained by World 2 is not something to ignore. |- |style="background: "| Tikazoid |A reskinned Klingtoid that was a gift from Tikzaku should you romance her and keep the relationship up for a while. It sucks away more health than the Klingtoid and two can be sent out at a time. |- |style="background: "| Virtupine GameGal Piano |A reskinned GameGal Piano that was a gift from Vaisha should you romance her and keep the relationship up for a while. It is a enchanced version of the weapon, which is especially helpful considering it's a later game weapon. |- |style="background: "| Anaheim's Axe |Anaheim's Axe is one of the best weapons in the game, and is only obtainable through a 100% Heart Level with Anaheim. With it's heavy and fast melee attacks, Anaheim's axe is practically the perfect melee weapon, although defense and luck are cut down a lot when using this axe. |- |style="background: "| Bunea Blade |A reskinned Golden Bunny Blade that was a gift from Togea should you romance her and keep the relationship up for a while. It is a enchanced version of the weapon, although features a little more drawback than usual due to Togea's inexperience in making good weapons. |- |style="background: "| Sushi Roller |A reskinned version of the Splat Roller weapon that is a gift from Lydia. It can be used to squish enemies under it as well as create healing sushi from said squished enemies. It features boosted stats as well. |- |style="background: "| Moon Shard Hatchet |A hatchet created from the shard of a moon rock. When swung, Bunea gains a light glow around her that makes her absorb projectiles and heal from their energies. She gains this weapon from a 100% Heart Level with Moona. |- |style="background: "| Rainbow Drop |A reskinned version of the Prince Rubert's Drop, which has higher stats. It is obtained by having a 100% Heart Level with the Mistress of Weird. It is a odd weapon that can be used as a club as well as a projectile and has a huge usage count. |} Power-Ups Collectibles |} Summons While not really a "item", Vulpea gains access to summon the bosses for charged attacks by charging up her soul meter by defeating enemies. Every boss can be summoned since she now possesses their soul. Worlds Map Map created by . Click to enlarge. World 1: Chococarrot Charge World 2: Dragonfruit Desert World 3: Dimensional Dungeon World 4: Virtupine Virtuaworld World 5: Starapple Skies World 6: Laserberry Lake World 7: Snowtato Slushlands World 8: Exhausted End World V: Junkyard Junction Enemies Each World has a set of five enemies that it introduces, with the exception of Exhausted End which introduces a whopping six and Junkyard Junction which only introduces two. Each enemy has their unique function and way of attacking Bunea. World 1: Chococarrot Charge Enemies |- |style="background: "| Flowee |Flowees walk around, occasionally jumping or discharging a fireball to attack foes. They are weak where their roots are, which is their lower half of their body. |- |style="background: "| Bio Thorn |Bio Thorns stick their necks out of their bodies and fire off fireballs to attack. They can stretch their necks to follow Bunea potentially through the entire level. |- |style="background: "| Galactic Rustler |Galactic Rustlers use their guns to fire stardust embedded bullets at Bunea, usually chasing after Bunea if they miss. A reticle will appear over Bunea if they're aiming at her, so Bunea needs to move quickly. |- |style="background: "| Chocojester |Chocojesters can juggle projectiles thrown at them and then throw them back at Bunea. Bunea can attack them with melee attacks or a dash. |- |style="background: "| Eddy Edge |Eddy Edges are tough as rock and covered head to toe in spikes. Touching them directly won't do you much good. They luckily don't have much health, but their defense will weaken some of your attacks against them. |} World 2: Dragonfruit Desert Enemies |- |style="background: "| Bandlekoot |Bandlekoots are aggressive bipedal animals that spin to attack as well as using their huge fanged mouths to bite Bunea. While spinning, they can reflect projectiles but stop when hit by a melee weapon. |- |style="background: "| Inkstorm |Inkstorms float above Bunea and attack using blots of ink, covering her vision temporarily. They act more as a nuisance than a actual credible threat. Their bucket helmets are surprisingly their weak points. |- |style="background: "| Sevenake |Sevenakes fly in the sky and dive down to attack Bunea, diving back and forth when they hit Bunea. Bunea must movely quickly and attack them to defeat them. |- |style="background: "| Flamebeak |Flamebeaks follow Bunea as long as they can using their brilliant black wings, occasionally speeding up using a damaging flame charge. Their gold beak is the most vulnerable part on them. |} World 3: Dimensional Dungeon Enemies |- |style="background: "| Brazaxus |Brazaxus are shy individuals that don't want to attack Bunea head on, instead shooting out their needles while they deflate momentarily, before rising up again as their needles return. Before their huffing animation, it is optimal to hit them. |- |style="background: "| Yogo Roller |Yogo Rollers roll across platforms, stopping to eject out spikes to hit Bunea. Bunea can bounce off these when they're rolling, as well as destroy them from a distance. |- |style="background: "| Etti Bit |Etti Bits often come in packs, appearing in groups of five. They are rather speedy and go straight for Bunea to attack with their Freeze Aura, freezing poor Bunea. They don't have much health though, and can be taken out pretty easily, but their numbers make them pretty deadly. |- |style="background: "| Kronk Bucket |Kronk Buckets aren't enemies in the traditional sense, as when they fall on Bunea, their hallow insides just cover her. This forces Bunea to stop using weapons and use the environment around her to destroy the Kronk Bucket. Kronk Buckets have spikes that extend out of them that can be used to poke into escalating walls and poke into weaker enemies. They will melt away in heated areas. |} World 4: Virtupine Virtuworld Enemies |- |style="background: "| Sluggaplat |Sluggaplats crawl across the floor, as well as across spikes. Bunea can ride across them, although if a Sluggaplat sees her on ground level, it will chase her and attempt to bite her. |- |style="background: "| Invadlee |Invadlees come out from below and float upwards, floating down from the screen and attaching themselves to Bunea with their tentacles if they connect with her. Bunea has to shake them off with a laser dash or by jumping repeatedly. When wrapped around Bunea, they will poison her. |- |style="background: "| Galaxburgian |Galaxburgians appear from the shadows, holding stand-offs against Bunea as they pull laser guns from their cloaks. They are incredibly quick sharpshooters and will vanish as soon as they shoot, teleporting away. Bunea needs to fire quickly at them. |- |style="background: "| Infernal Stalk |Infernal Stalks appear when Bunea grabs a item surronded in a firery aura, such as a key or a switch. She must either use the key or switch before the Infernal Stalk gets to her or they will unleash devastating attacks on her. They will also follow her from room to room. |} World 5: Starapple Skies Enemies |- |style="background: "| Cirrus Cube |Cirrus Cubes bounce up and down across the ground, and when defeated, they split off into smaller cubes (2-> 4-> 8-> 16). They don't have much health, but they really hurt. If they are lit on fire, when they split off, their smaller versions will be set on fire as well, killing them quickly. |- |style="background: "| Galedog |Galedogs scuttle around until they see Bunea, jumping off as their segments "blow" towards Bunea, with each segment having their own individual health. |- |style="background: "| Wavebird |Wavebirds fly in packs, appearing like impending tidal waves as they sweep across the stage. While they don't have a ton of health, they come in numbers of 20-50. When they complete the wave, they swoop back to do it again. |- |style="background: "| Satellite Scott |Satellite Scott has spikes all around his body, and he just floats in place. He deflects projectiles and melee attacks. The only way to defeat him is with specific weapons like the Cosmic Nova or the Barrier Stick. |} World 6: Laser Lake Enemies |- |style="background: "| Gillus Shrimp |Gillus Shrimps are small creatures that float towards Bunea and slowly poison her when attached. They can be shaken off with a dash, but Bunea can't dash underwater, so Bunea needs to quickly find a way to the surface to do so. |- |style="background: "| Brainiac Jellyfish |Brainiac Jellyfishes swim towards Bunea and then attempt to attack her with a shock attack that comes off the top of her head, before descending down and then swimming close to Bunea again to try and shock her. |- |style="background: "| Squid Tower |The Squid Towers crawl across the surface and on the bottom of the ocean floor, blowing ink bubbles that will disable Bunea's movement and cause her to float up to either the surface or the ceiling if she gets caught in it. |- |style="background: "| Pentafish |Pentafish are creatures that walk on the land and on the bottom of the floor, with a random melee weapon in their hands. Defeat them and you can grab their weapon to use. |} World 7: Snowtato Slushlands Enemies |- |style="background: "| Swinging Sal |Swinging Sals swing similar to a pendulum in the air, with the tops of their heads acting as a platform. Should Bunea touch the blade part, she'll get severely damaged. She can destroy Swinging Sals, but this isn't really recommended as they act as a platform and respawn quickly anyway. |- |style="background: "| Chill Skull |Chill Skulls hang on the wall and become activated when Bunea walks under them, shivering as they fly towards her, floating JUST above her so that if she jumps, she gets frozen. Bunea needs to use a melee weapon or something that can hit above her to get rid of the Chill Skull, or get out of their range. |- |style="background: "| Punch Timber |Punch Timbers appear in the background and pop out when Bunea walks past them, although they freeze in place when Bunea looks back. |- |style="background: "| Zeti |Zetis are small enemies that hobble over to Bunea. They can be taken out easily, but Bunea can't stomp on them due their pokey horns. |} World 8: Exhausted End Enemies |- |style="background: "| Zamborb |Zamborbs can't be stomped, but they waddle toward Bunea like a Zeti. They have a lot of health, but no way to attack. Poor guy. |- |style="background: "| Pizzagheist |Pizzagheists pop out of pizza boxes and haunt Bunea if she stomps on the pizza boxes, making her weapons covered in sticky cheese and being unable to use them. They fade away after 60 seconds, their curse disappearing as well. |- |style="background: "| Zorbinoid |Zorbinoids are similar to Zamborbs in that they have a lot of defense, but they also have a random gun they use against Bunea. |- |style="background: "| Scissorstack Crab |Scissorstack Crabs crawl across the ground, using their scissor claws to attack Bunea. They retract into their shell if Bunea brings out a powerful weapon, allowing Bunea to kick their shell to use as a ground bound weapon that runs across the ground. |- |style="background: "| Helitopper |Helitoppers fly across the air and then descend down onto Bunea to take away her dash. They can be shot out of the air and cause a explosion. |} World V: Junkyard Junction Enemies |- |style="background: "| Litwax |Litwax set things on fire near them, as long as their wick is lit. They freeze when their wick is blown out. |} Bosses Major Minor Dating This section goes more into details about some of the dating mechanics, who's compatible with who and other details. ---- Heart Levels |- | Gwenasis |- |Once the player has begun a relationship with Gwenasis, they will begin at 75% at her heart level. While Gwenasis is a notably chilled out character, and down to earth, she isn't good about talking about her problems until it's rather late. She has the most compatibility with the cast of bosses, being very poly compatible. Her 100% reward is the Oasis Cannon and she gives out Dragonfruits when the player beats a level. ---- ---- Heart Levels |- | Tikzaku |- |Once the player has begun a relationship with Tikzaku, they will begin at 50% at her heart level. Tikzaku demands attention and her need to satisfy her ego and crippling perfectionism will make her invite Bunea to come to her performances fairly often. Her 100% reward is the Tikazoid and she gives the player a Chococherry to use in reserve after hard levels. ---- ---- Heart Levels |- | Vaisha |- | Vaisha is a odd person to date because she seems to care more about video games than dating Bunea- as such, Vaisha is kind of one of the easier people to date. She doesn't expect much, but if you miss her requests for you to visit her, she has less tolerance for you. The relationship begins at a solid 25% though, weirdly lower than most other bosses, which means one mistake early in the relationship will likely end it. ---- Heart Levels |- | Anaheim |- | Anaheim prefers to fight and trying to talk her out of it will take some pride-swallowing on Bunea's end and ego-boosting to the warrior. Anaheim actually has her own polyamorous group of girlfriends that are away during the events of the game, so she is very open to a expanding relationship circle, although she does have some people she won't be so willing to share a relationship with Bunea with, although not to the extent where she will lose a heart level over it. She is one of the few characters that actually adores Togea. She also gives the player the ability to spar with other bosses, as well as her own axe (named Anaheim's Axe), upon 100% Heart Level. She will also rarely give Bunea a Starapple upon completion of a hard level even a 100%; not really a believer in Power-Ups. ---- Heart Levels |- | Togea |- | Togea is one of the weirder datable characters as she's not a World Boss, but a mini-boss along the lines of Shardene and Dexa 9-E. She is also incredibly obsessed with Bunea, wanting to cut up the other bosses if Bunea spends too much time with them and not enough time with her. She starts at 75% Heart Level with Bunea, overjoyed she said yes to her. While crazy, she has her own depth to her and can change to be more friendly- perhaps the only boss to go through character development while dating Bunea. She can only give Bunea random power-ups she's scavenged together, but she will always have a gift awaiting Bunea at the end of the level. She also gives her the Bunea Blade upon reaching 100% Heart Level with her. Togea generally loses Heart Levels when she isn't visited or if Bunea doesn't see her after seeing other lovers of her- the latter especially ticks her off and is the easiest way to drop heart levels with her. However, she will never go down to 0% with Bunea, always stuck at 25% unless Bunea tells her she wants to break up. ---- Heart Levels |- | Lydia |- | Lydia is easy going but also strictly monogamous- she just can't really handle a polyamorous relationship and doesn't really want to even entertain the thought. She also really doesn't like it if Bunea kills a boss. Bunea and Lydia start at the 50% Heart Level. She is a sushi maker, and will make sushi for Bunea as well as offer her Laserberries upon completion of levels. Her 100% Heart Level reward is the Sushi Roller. ---- Heart Levels |- | Moona |- | Moona, like Lydia before her, is monogamous. She also really isn't into hanging out or having fun, and is usually depressed in the tower she refuses to leave. Bunea and her start at the 25% Heart Level. Bunea can make her very happy, however, but this relationship isn't really built to last as Moona kind of admits. Moona will give Bunea the Moon Shard Hatchet upon 100% Heart Level with her, as well as give her Snowtatos in her world area. ---- Heart Levels |- | Mistress of Weird |- |The Mistress of Weird is one of the harder characters to romance, as Bunea need to convince her that her imperialistic methods are bad as well as talk her out of her suicide attempt. After realizing the damage she's done she and Bunea help heal the damage by releasing the worlds. Bunea needs to show some interest in the Mistress herself if she wants to romance her fully. As Mistress of Weird is the last boss, she doesn't really provide any benefits to Bunea's gameplay aside from letting her take on tougher or enemy-less versions of the levels. When in a polyamourous relationship, she generally gets along well with everyone, and likes to visit all the worlds and invite Bunea to various dating spots. She also offers Bunea the Rainbow Drop at 100% heart level. ---- Heart Levels |} Dexapedia Notes After upgrading Dexa in Virtupine Virtuaworld, Dexapedia Notes become accessible the player and they can read them to gain more insight into characters from the game from Dexa's point of view. These are optional to read. Dexa doesn't write entries on characters that Bunea has killed, however. Quinn Fooly's Balloon Land A DLC addition that was added free in a post-launch update. This mini-game is only accessible after the game is complete and is hosted by the new NPC character Quinn Fooly. Overview Quinn Fooly's Balloon Land is a mini-game that can be accessed by talking to Quinn Fooly in revisited levels. The player can either ask to FIND or HIDE Balloons in the level. In FIND mode, the player runs through the level under a 1 minute time limit, attempting to pop as many of the 100 balloons scattered by Quinn Fooly. The earnings and difficulty of the hiding places is toggled by the player before they begin. *'Easy' - Red and Black Balloons only. Costs 100 to play. *'Medium' - Harlequin and Red Diddy Balloons only. Costs 500 to play. *'Hard' - Blue and Green Diddy Balloons only. Costs 1,000 to play. *'Legendary' - Golden Diddy Balloons only. Costs 10,000 to play. In HIDE mode, the player hides their balloon with a 1 minute time limit for them to use, attempting to hide it somewhere in the level. Depending on how well it's hid, the Balloon will go up in rank the longer it goes unpopped. The Balloons will give the player a earning of half of the Borbz it's worth every time it's used in one of the runs. Balloon Types amiibo amiibo can be scanned into the game in exchange for unique weapons. These weapons can also be earned in the game, although they only appear in late-game secret areas otherwise. amiibo cannot be scanned until World 3: Dimensional Dungeon, where the Zellen icon appears on the world map. When encountering Zellen, she will ask you if you have any "amiibo Zhargees". If you ask what those even are or that you don't seem to have any, Zellen simply laughs and says that it doesn't exist in this reality. She will then ask to see some amiibo to scan through her amiibo Phone. You can only scan one of a amiibo once a day, although you can scan as many amiibo as you want. amiibo Weapons |- |style="background: "| Luigi's Suction Destruction | Any Luigi amiibo will work. ---- This vacuum gun sucks in any bothersome foes that deserve to be cleaned up. This Suction Destruction gun has low range but sucks in foes and then spits them out. You can throw foes at other foes using this! |- |style="background: "| Peach's Perry Umbrella | Any Peach amiibo will work. ---- This umbrella with a smiley face is anything but friendly to any foes that bother Bunea. It's used to protecting princesses, so it does service with a smile on it's face. Bunea can swing or charge using it. |- |style="background: "| Bowser Jr's Paintbrush | Any Bowser Jr. amiibo will work. ---- This paintbrush was used to desecrate Isle Delfino and transform into Shadow Mario. This paintbrush can be used to splatter paint on enemies, dealing damage to them. |- |style="background: "| Villager's Rocket Gyroid | Any Villager amiibo will work. ---- This Gyroid can be ridden like a rocket and crash into enemies for massive damage. It only goes so far though, before puttering out. Can you believe this is just hidden underground? |- |style="background: "| Greninja's Water Shuriken | Any Greninja amiibo will work. ---- This water shuriken is usually only generated by a frog-like ninja Pokemon, but this weapon imitates it pretty well. It looks super wicked cool when it launches but you can only send out three at a time. |- |style="background: "| Pit's Palutena Bow | Any Pit amiibo will work. ---- This bow was crafted by the goddess Palutena. This bow's shots go faster the further they go. It can be somewhat of a weak weapon unless you do dash attacks. |- |style="background: "| Inkling's Splat Roller | Any Inkling amiibo will work, including boy and squid variants. ---- This splat roller is used to coat areas and squish unfortunate opposing inklings under it's rolling crusher. This roller can be used while running, squishing enemies underneath it but it only has so much paint before the player needs to wait for it to refill. |- |style="background: "| Bowser's Shell | Any Bowser amiibo will work. ---- This giant shell ignores attacks done to it, breaking apart once it collides with anything 15 times. It can also ricochet off walls and tougher enemies. |} Gallery SuperBuneaWorld.png|''Super Bunea World'' Logo SuperBuneaWorldLogoLetters.png|Alternate''Super Bunea World'' Logo SuperBuneaWorldV2Boxart.png|''Super Bunea World'' Boxart V2App SuperBuneaWorld.png|''Super Bunea World'' App Fan Gallery You can add your fan-art into this gallery if you make any! DexaFanArtbyScratch.png|Dexa fanart by AnotherDexaScratch.png|Another Dexa fanart by MoreDexaScratch.png|More Dexa fanart by AgentScrapeGoat4x.png|Scrape Goat fanart by Super Bunea Rampage.png|Bunea fanart by , used as a promotion art for Super Bunea Mayhem Super Bunea Rampage II.png|Another Bunea fanart by , featuring Tempo and Katy Super Bunea Rampage III.png|Yet another Bunea fanart by , this time featuring Exa-Sectonia Expea_Sketch.png|Expea/Bunexa sketch by Trivia *''Super Bunea World'' was originally going to star the Conatus character Chain but was changed to be a original character after realized that she didn't really like Chain or her cast that much, preferring something more original. **Chain, however does appears a bonus, post-game boss fight as a nod to the original concept. **Likewise, none of the Fantendoverse characters were considered as felt that she needed to do something entirely new. ***However, Zellen Harley Quimbleson will cameo in the game for the game's amiibo functionality. It did not make much sense to make a new character for what would have been the same purpose. **''Return to the Kingdom'' was a primary inspiration for this game. Exotoro wanted to take the twisting of the Mario formula as much as she could possibly do with it, having worked on a bunch of Mario games previously before. *''Super Bunea World'' ends a art hiatus that Helena was on since July 21st, citing that she needed to take personal break. *Bunea's design was a personal challenge for Helena, as many of her character designs notably lack hoods. Ironically, this seems to be the opposite of the philosophy used for Mario's design, which was only created out of a need for readability and simplicity as opposed to creating a challenging character to draw. *Due to how the game handles the last level of World 8, there are 11 Purple Scarabs, although since one version of that level exists at a time, there are only 10 to ever collect. *The Virtupine power-up was inspired by the Laser Suit romhack for Super Mario World. Video can be found here. *The simplified power-up arts for Bunea and Voidmato are inspired by the art used for level concepts for the original Sonic the Hedgehog trilogy, a example of this art can be found here. *''Super Bunea World'' contains a secret easter egg nodding to a future game by Toroko; Gwenasis' Tiki Mug is based off the design of Taigken from Haukohi's Haven. Category:Games Category:Solo Games Category:Super Bunea World Category:Super Bunea (series) Category:Original Games Category:V2 Games Category:Toroko Category:Dating Simulator Games Category:Action Role-Playing Games Category:Platforming Games Category:2D Games Category:Fantasy Games Category:2018 Category:Infinite Content